The present disclosure relates to a panel for a domestic appliance having a rotary switch.
The disclosure also relates to a domestic appliance having a rotary switch and/or having a panel.
Domestic appliances, including washing machines and dryers in particular, are generally operated using operator control elements which are arranged on the front face of the domestic appliance. The operator control elements are usually integrated in a panel in this case.
Typical operator control elements include so-called rotary switches. In this case, a user can turn the rotary switch into various rotary positions and in this way make specific settings on the domestic appliance. For example, a specific washing temperature, a specific program or a desired degree of drying can be predefined by the rotary switch in this way.
Rotary switches according to the prior art, as shown in DE 22 45 444 for example, are of relatively complex construction and can be matched to specific requirements only with a considerable amount of expenditure. In addition, the required components are relatively expensive and have, overall, a relatively large total height or total depth.
It is customary for specific latching positions to be predefined the case of rotary switches. This has the effect of, firstly, the user experiencing haptic feedback with respect to the latching positions when turning the rotary switch. Secondly, it may be desired for the rotary switch to come to rest only at the predefined latching positions, that is to say, if the rotary switch is released in a position which does not correspond to any of the predefined latching positions, the rotary switch automatically moves into the next latching position.